There is a light that never goes out
by Ame Burst
Summary: Dos corazones pueden latir al unísono en algunas ocasiones, pero Athos no cree realmente en esas cosas. (Athos/D'Artagnan)


**Título** : There is a light that never goes out

 **Resumen** : _Dos corazones pueden latir al unísono en algunas ocasiones, pero Athos no cree realmente en esas cosas. (Athos/D'Artagnan)_

 **Palabras** : _2.838_

 **Rated** : _T (ligero –intento de-lime en alguna ocasiones.)_

 **Disclaimer** : _The Musketeers no me pertenece, pertenece a la BBC y el libro original a Alexandre Dumas, solo hago esto por diversión._

 **Advertencias** : _HombrexHombre, un poco de_ _OoC, Slash, fluff_ _, y muchas palabras melosas que el solo escribirlas me avergonzaban._

 ** _Es, creo, el oneshot más largo que he escrito para fanfiction. Me gustó la pareja (más bien, me enamore de Athos y tuve que shippearlo con alguien), y muchas ideas aparecieron en mi cabeza- ideas de las cuales, ningún está en el shot porque al final no me convencían. En fin, estuve como tres días hasta terminar en algo que medianamente me gustara, así que espero que lo disfruten :D_**

Athos miraba fijamente a la nada, mientras terminaba el cuarto vaso de vino que le habían dejado en la mesa, intentando olvidar como se sentía en ese momento. Se asqueaba a sí mismo, ¿cómo podría sufrir calamidad de enamorarse de un compañero?, ¿Un hermano de guerra?, ¿Un amigo?

Se puso una mano en la frente y con un suspiro miró hacia la mesa donde estaban bebiendo sus compañeros, se los escuchaba reír escandalosamente y hacer comentarios indecorosos los unos de los otros, pero el que buscaba no estaba ahí sentado en ese momento.

—En algunas ocasiones, anhelo que te sientes con nosotros y puedas disfrutar de una buena charla— D'Artagnan estaba ahí, observándole con una media sonrisa en el rostro y un vaso en la mano derecha. —Vine a hacerte algo de compañía mientras ellos sigue diciendo cosas, necesito descansar de sus pequeñas pelea.

Athos sonrió, pequeñas arrugas se hicieron a los lados de sus ojos: —Siéntate, no dudes que en mi mesa hay espacio para ti.— " _para uno más_ " quiso decir, se reprendió mentalmente por ese error.—Y para cualquiera de los otros, claro. —Agregó, mientras el pelioscuro se sentaba riéndose.

Pasaron unos segundos donde ambos estuvieron en silencio, simplemente bebiendo, hasta que el moreno habló.

—Sabes Athos, es con el que mejor relación tengo de ustedes tres, es más, eres un gran amigo para mí, así que me gustaría…—Titubeó por unos segundos. — Me gustaría hablarte de algo.

El joven miró a su compañero de ojos claros con seriedad en su rostro.

—Habla, estamos en confianza.

—¿Crees que existe el amor verdadero? Me refiero a que la gente haga algo porque desea ver feliz a otra persona, o que llore cuando esa persona esta triste ¿entiendes lo que me refiero? El actuar sin egoísmo, solo velando por el bienestar del otro.— Tomó un trago de su vaso.— Creo que entiendes.— Terminó su vaso y comenzó a jugar con él, esperando una respuesta que se demoraba más de lo esperado.

—El poder estar con alguien sin siquiera palabras, pudiendo admirar su belleza durante horas sin cansarte y creer que puedes seguir haciéndolo durante toda la vida— Bebió todo el contenido de su vaso en un trago y luego lo miró fijamente— Al menos, si, conozco el sentimiento.

—Entonces, crees que si dos personas se aman, ¿da igual lo que sea que pase, deberían estar juntas? ¿Incluso aunque algunas situaciones se los impidan?— Había un poco de miedo en sus ojos mientras preguntaba aquello.

Athos tenía temor a cuestionar porque eran todas esas preguntas, pero como valiente mosquetero que era, decidió intentar averiguarlo: —¿De qué chica te enamoraste que andas preguntándome tantas cosas? La Reina es de Aramir, no te recomiendo ir por ella.— Ese último chiste los había relajado a ambos, pero D'Artagnan seguía viéndose muy asustado.

—Ese es el problema Athos, si me gusta alguien, y me divierto demasiado con esa persona, además de haber descubierto hace poco que, aunque no lo muestra, sufre mucho por dentro.— Inspiró profundamente y lo miró a los ojos.— Simplemente sentí deseos de darle un abrazo y luego me di cuenta que quizás quería besarlo.— Y ahí bajó el rostro, luego de esa confesión.

 _Besarlo_ , resonó en la cabeza del ojiclaro

—¿Es un hombre?

 ** _Pum, pum, pum_**. Athos sabía que no debía ilusionarse, pero su corazón dio un vuelco con la sola idea de ser correspondido, sus oídos pitaban y solo podía oír a sus latidos.

—Si.

Se podía observar la vergüenza en el rostro del más joven; se sentía más avergonzado que en cualquier otro momento de su vida. Por un instante pensó en salir corriendo y luego simular que no había ocurrido nada, pero ese no era él, y pensaba enfrentar todo lo que fuese a ocurrir.

—Si, ¿sabes algo? Creo que te entiendo perfectamente —Se sirvió otro vaso de vino y lo tomó casi al instante.— También me gusta alguien, la primera vez que lo vi, vino a atacarme, pensé que era un estúpido pero con muchas agallas.— Miro su vaso, y sin despegar la vista de él, continuo— Y luego simplemente me di cuenta que había comenzado a tomarle cariño y que me gustaba- realmente me gustaba verlo sonreír.— Se puso una mano en la frente— ¿qué debería hacer?— Arrepentido de lo que había dicho, le echó la culpa al alcohol que tenía en sangre y suspiró, negando con la cabeza.

—Athos— Lo silencio su acompañante.— Si eso es verdad...

—No pasara nada, porque está prohibido.— Finalizó el mayor con hastío.— Podemos... Se suele recibir la pena capital por cosas como estas.— Se levantó del asiento.— Para la religión seremos herejes del demonio, suelen quemar gente por estas cuestiones.—Lo miró, esperando que se levante del asiento para acompañarlo.— No creo que quieras ser perseguido y quemado solo por esto, tienes mucho por que vivir.

Dejó la paga en la mesa y caminó hacia la puerta, siendo acompañado por D'Artagnan.

—Creo que esa persona que me gusta vale el riesgo. Creo que podríamos guardar el secreto.— Lo miró de reojo y sonrió. — Cada vez que lo veo el tiempo parece detenerse, y sin embargo, nunca es suficiente tiempo para observar sus ojos, sus labios… y, es la mejor persona que he conocido, la más amable, la más valiente.

Athos no demostró ni por un segundo en su rostro cuanta ternura le había causado eso, pero le dedicó una sonrisa ladeada.

—Me agrada como piensas.— Miró a su alrededor y, al ver que no había nadie, arrastró al joven contra una pared, sin violencia y con sumo cuidado.— Tus labios son como estrellas para mí, bonitos de ver, deseables...pero imposibles.— Finalizó, alejándose del él, no sin antes rozar sus labios contra los suyos y terminar plantándole un beso en la frente.— Simplemente olvida esto D'Artagnan.— Volvió a caminar, dejando desconcertado a su compañero.

" _Prohibido. Mal, muy mal."_ Se repitió mentalmente Athos. " _Esto es peor que Aramis acostándose con la Reina. No puedo dejar que pase_." Se dio un golpe en el corazón, intentando vanamente calmarlo, se sentía muy exaltado e indecoroso, ¿un beso en la frente? Más de lo que podía manejar con la magnitud de lo que sentía.

" _Esto tiene que pasar de nuevo._ " pensó D'Artagnan mientras se incorporaba. Se puso una mano en donde Athos había posado sus labios y soltó una carcajada.

—Se debe sentir muy avergonzado luego de haberme besado en la frente— Soltó otra carcajada y caminó hacía la otra dirección.

Y el tiempo pasó, ninguno de ellos volvió a hablar de eso, hasta ese día en los que ambos fueron enviados a una misión completamente a solas.

Los caballos andaban con tranquilidad, no había ningún apuro o presión sobre ellos, pero ninguno decía una palabra.

—Así que Normandía— Comentó D'Artagnan— ¿Ya habías ido?

—No.

—¿Crees que nos de algo de tiempo a recorrer un poco?

—No.

El más joven detuvo a su caballo y se bajó, Athos no tuvo más opción que repetir lo mismo.

—¿Ahora ya no me hablas bien por el semibeso que me diste?—Se cruzó de brazos— Pensé que ibas a manejar todo esto mejor que yo, por ser mayor supongo.

—Estamos yendo a una misión, sigamos— Antes de que el ojiclaro hiciera algo, su compañero lo acorraló contra un árbol. —D'Artagnan— Dijo con firmeza.

—No hay ninguna misión, Athos— Dijo el moreno sin retroceder ni un poco.— Todo esto fue un pequeño engaño en el que caíste.

 ** _Pum, pum, pum._** Athos temía que los latidos de su corazón llegasen a oídos del otro. Sabía que podía zafarse en cualquier momento, pero no quería, sabía bien que deseaba en ese momento.

—Si no me dejas ir, te voy a besar.—Dijo el mayor, sin apartar la mirada del otro.

Aproximaron un poco sus labios, sin llegar a besarse:— Tendrás que hacerlo, porque no planeó soltarte.

Nada más fue dicho, Athos posó sus labios en los de su compañero y le dio un beso cargado de pasión, una pelea furiosa entre lenguas que buscaban dominar sobre la otra, una guerra entre ambos por tener el control, hasta que se quedaron sin aire, separándose unos centímetros.

—No pasará de esto, D'Artagnan— Apartó uno de sus brazos y se encaminó hacia su caballo.— Volvamos al cuartel.

Y ambos sabían que ese beso los estaba haciendo explotar por dentro, pero estaba claro que Athos se negaba a hacer algo por lo que ambos pudieran acabar muertos.

" _Solo un beso, nada más_." Athos trato de poner sus pensamientos en orden, pese a que casi todo le decía que se detuviera en ese momento y le hiciera algo más que solo eso, mientras que D'Artagnan se maldecía mentalmente mientras subía hacia su caballo, ¿cómo alguien podría no querer más besos de Athos? Él sentía que se derretía, deseaba más de lo que ya había obtenido, la lujuria llenaba cada parte de sus pensamientos, pero logró desplazarla poco a poco con el paso de los minutos y el silencio incómodo que se formaba entre ambos.

—¿Esto no volverá a pasar?— Se atrevió a preguntar el más joven con una ligera decepción en la voz y en el rostro

—Quizás lo nuestro no esté tan penado por nuestro Rey como exagere la última vez, pero aun así seriamos herejes del demonio para la religión.— Athos lo miró con seriedad.—No es un juego D'Artagnan, no quieres ser perseguido por una eminencia tan poderosa como lo es la iglesia.

—No digas que es lo que quiero o no, porque no lo sabes. —Ambos se quedaron en silencio durante el tiempo restante de vuelta, Athos no mencionó por qué había salido junto a D'Artagnan sin avisar a nadie.

Y de nuevo, ninguno mencionó el tema, hasta que un día, cansado de esos silencios incómodos y esa tensión existente entre ambos, Aramis le preguntó a Athos que ocurría, mientras Porthos hacía lo mismo con D'Artagnan en otro lugar.

Athos estaba innegablemente necio sobre hablar de su situación con su compañero, y Aramis respetaba esa decisión.

—Pero todos estamos realmente preocupados de lo que ocurre entre ambos—Dijo con una súplica en la voz.— Solo ilumina un poco mi mente para entender un poco que está pasando.

Era la única vez en la que Aramis había sido realmente insistente con algo así, y cuando estaba a punto de rendirse, Athos comenzó a hablar, sabiendo que podía confiar en su compañero:—Creo que simplemente caí en las redes de D'Artagnan, quiero- no, deseo estar con él todo el tiempo. Observándolo, viéndolo reír. — Miro a su compañero unos segundos — ¿Esta mal?

—Eso mi amigo, se llama estar enamorado— Aramis le puso una mano en el hombro y le dedicó la mejor de sus sonrisas. — No todos pueden entender el amor en su estado más puro, como este lo es, pero lo has conseguido.—Lo miró fijamente— Haz alcanzado un nuevo nivel de enamoramiento mi querido Athos.

En ese mismo momento, irrumpieron D'Artagnan y Porthos, los cuales habían estado hablando de eso mismo (Aunque claro, D'Artagnan era mucho más fácil de tratar en estas situaciones que Athos, el cual era impasible como una piedra incluso aunque por dentro estaba muriendo de vergüenza)

—¿Quién es la _mujercita_ que no acepta al pequeño D'Artagnan como pareja?— Gritó Porthos con una sonrisa en el rostro. Por suerte, pocas personas estaban en esa pequeña plaza, por lo que nadie le dio demasiada atención.

—Y nosotros pensando que era por algo más importante, como una amante.— Río Aramis.

—Queremos algo de tiempo para discutir esta situación.—El más joven pensó unos segundos y luego sonrío — Dennos esta noche lejos de todo y estaremos como nuevos.

—Olvídate. Yo no haré eso.—Murmuró Athos.

—Hablaremos con el capitán. —Le respondió Porthos. —Pero les recomiendo irse ya, par de _damiselas_.— Les guiñó un ojo mientras se daba la vuelta.

Y así hizo D'Artagnan, siendo seguido finalmente a la fuerza por Athos, el cual refunfuñaba por lo bajo, quejándose de lo flexibles que eran sus compañeros en estas ocasiones.

—¿Dónde iremos estos tres días de libertad?— Preguntó D'Artagnan sin dejar de caminar, pero vigilando a Athos de reojo.—¿Algún lugar en mente?

El ojiclaro, ya resignado a su destino, propuso una idea:—Vayamos al bosque, descansemos allí.

—Tengo el lugar ideal.—Le puso una mano en el hombro— Nos vemos al atardecer en la salida, espero que nosotros- que podamos arreglar esta situación.

Athos asintió.

D'Artagnan se retrasó unos cuantos minutos más de lo que debería, y cuando apareció, traía consigo una canasta en donde dentro se podría suponer había comida y algunas cosas más, Athos estaba con dos caballos que había conseguido sacar del cuartel.

—Dime por donde—Dijo el mayor una vez comenzaban a andar.

Un viaje tranquilo en el que ninguno cuestionó nada, pero se podía ver en la cara de ambos que pensaban en muchas cosas, muchas formas de iniciar una conversación que ninguno inicio.

Tras dejar a los caballos antes de bajar una pequeña colina, Athos dio el primer paso.

—¿Cuales son tus intenciones con todo esto D'Artagnan? —Su tono era tranquilo, pero podía sentir su corazón bombear fuertemente.

—¿Intenciones?—Repitió — Solo quiero sentir tus labios otra vez.

Silencio otra vez. Athos no sabía que responder ante eso, claro, él también había deseado volver a besarlo con urgencia, pero había aprendido a vivir sin depender de sus deseos; también sabía que D'Artagnan se guiaba por sus sentimientos, y aunque constantemente se lo reprochara, no es algo que le hiciera sentir molestia en esta ocasión.

Llegaron a un pequeño lago en el que se podía observar el reflejo de la luna llena, la cual se podía ver en todo su esplendor desde ese lugar.

—Cuando mi padre y yo veníamos a París a buscar provisiones, siempre acampábamos aquí por la noche.—Declaró el menor.— Nunca pensé que traería a alguien a este lugar, pero aquí estas.—Le dedicó una radiante sonrisa que hizo que todo dentro de Athos se revolviera.

—No creo ser digno de estar aquí — Ambos se sentaron en el césped y el ojiclaro se sintió agradecido de que el otro no hubiera traído una manta para colocar en el suelo o hubiera tenido cualquier otra actitud que se suele tener con una dama.

—Tengo curiosidad Athos, ¿en qué terminará esto?

—No somos nada, no puede acabar en nada.

—Sabes a lo que me refiero, ¿sientes algo por mí?— La pregunta del siglo, la que ninguno se había animado a preguntar hasta entonces.— No dudes en ser sincero, ante todo somos amigos.— Agregó al ver la cara de desconcierto que comenzaba a formarse en su acompañante.

—No estoy seguro, ¿debo ponerle una etiqueta a esto que siento?— Ya que el otro no respondía, continuó hablando— Podría decir que tu sonrisa es la que ilumina mi alma, que tus ojos son los luceros que me guían al final del túnel, que tus carcajadas resuenan dentro mío durante horas cada vez que yo las causo.— Miró hacia el cielo.— Quisiera decir que simplemente es lujuria, pero no puedo.

—¿Cómo podría decir otra cosa luego de tan bonito discurso?— Negó con la cabeza.— No me siento a la altura de hablar.

Ambos sonrieron, y D'Artagnan se acercó un poco más a Athos, colocando su mano sobre la suya.

No mediaron más palabras, comenzaron con un beso casto, que paso rápidamente a uno apasionado; D'Artagnan se posicionó encima de Athos, mientras el otro besaba su cuello con suavidad, acomodando las manos alrededor de su cintura.

—No creo que sea lo adecuado— Susurró Athos mientras el otro se apresuraba en desabotonarle la camisa— D'Artagnan —Suplicó antes de besarlo nuevamente, explorando cada rincón de su boca, jugando con su lengua. Athos acercó su boca al lóbulo de la oreja del otro y la mordió suavemente, para luego susurrar que no era el momento.

—¿Entonces cuándo? Llevo demasiado tiempo esperando por esto.— Lo besó en el cuello.—Llevo imaginándome como sería tenerte solo para mi demasiado.

—No hoy.—Le beso la mejilla y luego los labios con ternura.— Lo deseo más de lo que imaginas, pero deberíamos esperar a ver cómo se desarrolla esto.

D'Artagnan formó un pequeño puchero pero cedió.

—Esperaré lo que tenga que esperar.

Cenaron, rieron, y pasaron la noche ahí, se contaron historias, hablaron sobre sus peores temores y sus sueños más íntimos. Conocieron al otro como nunca creyeron que podían, y se conectaron sentimentalmente, Athos casi podría jurar que, durante los silencios que ambos dejaban que aparecieran oía los latidos de su compañero al mismo tiempo que los suyos, pero quizás, era solo su idea.  
Apenas despertaron se dirigieron hacia la ciudad, y al llegar al cuartel se arrepintieron de haberlo hecho; Las miradas que Aramis y Porthos les dedicaban decían más de lo que deberían. Al final cedieron y les contaron que habían iniciado una especie de relación, pero que nada cambiaría para el resto del mundo.

Excepto las bromas que cada tanto hacia Porthos sobre ellos, y los intentos de Aramis por conseguir que muestren afecto en público.

No, nada había cambiado realmente.


End file.
